teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Nameks
"The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Namekians" is the 24th episode of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. It was originally uploaded onto Youtube on September 28, 2010. Summary Nail finally stops flying with Frieza, claiming the land they are on is his people's sacred battleground. Frieza says it looks the same as everywhere else on the planet. After some racist remarks, Nail attacks him to no effect. Frieza grabs his arm and rips it off. Nail then surprises Frieza by growing it right back. Frieza rips the newly-grown arm off again. In Frieza's ship, Vegeta loads Goku into a healing tank. He thinks the bubbles tickle, but laughing hurts. Vegeta tells Gohan and Krillin the tank is an older model. Where's the newer one? He says he "blew it the f*ck up". He tells the Earthlings to strip. After a moment of hesitation, he tells them he has battle armor for them, which Krillin thinks is less awkward. As they change, Krillin thinks it feels like they've been on Namek for a year, when it's only been six days. He then says his armor looks familiar, and asks Vegeta who the other Saiyan with him on Earth was. He starts repeatedly saying "Vegeta? Vegeta?" making the tired Vegeta hallucinate and think it's Nappa. He responds, "Goddamn it, Nappa", which Krillin takes as the name. Krillin thinks they should get Little Green to summon the dragon, but thinks it's a long way to go. Gohan gets him to go anyway. Vegeta tells Krillin not to get killed, God forbid that make him happy. Vegeta decides to take a nap, and tells Gohan to guard the ship. He says not to stray far, wanting his "meat shields" close by. As Goku deals with the pain of his injuries, King Kai calls in. He starts describing his battle with the Ginyu Force in inadvertently suggestive terms. George Takei, who was listening in, gets titilated by what he turned into a three-way call. Back in their battle, Nail's had his arm ripped off 24 times. He tries to blast Frieza, but that does nothing either. Frieza asks him if he's heard of Planet Vegeta. Nail responds "No", exactly what Frieza wants to hear when he asks someone about Namek. He whacks Nail in the face, and starts laughing, finding satisfaction in doing "grunt work" himself. Surprisingly, Nail laughs, too. It turns out, he's been distracting Frieza while Dende went to the Earthlings with the password for the Dragon Balls. Frieza flies off in a rage, also finding the Ginyu Force are all dead when he looks for them on his scouter. While flying back to the others, Dende is stopped by a silhouetted person in Saiyan armor yelling, "Stop right there, Namekian scum!" It was Krillin, pulling a joke, one Dende didn't find funny. Back at the ship, Gohan ponders his lot in life, how his only friends are "a 26-year-old dwarf and a giant green alien who constantly hits me". Then again, unlike his dad, at least they're around. Krillin arrives with Dende, and tells Gohan about a plan to get the Dragon Balls and make their wish before Vegeta wakes up. Krillin thinks it's a better chance. Gohan tells him "Team Three Star" was not a great name idea; oddly, Krillin agrees. They fly a distance away with the Dragon Balls. As they get settled, they sense Frieza approaching, so Dende summons their dragon, Porunga, who Krillin describes as "on steroids". Porunga mistakes Krillin for an "albino Namekian", which should've been all purged; Dende says they're just annoying Earthlings. Porunga tells them they get three wishes. As they prepare to wish, King Kai's voice is heard in Krillin's head. Dende asks if it says his name right. King Kai begs Krillin to get the Z Fighters off his planet before he tries to kill himself. Porungs, however, tells them he can only resurrect one at a time. Piccolo gets an idea: wish only him back. That way Kami returns, and they can resurrect the others with the Earth Dragon Balls. Krillin tells Dende to wish Piccolo back to life, and beam him to Namek. Piccolo's pleas not to fall on deaf ears, and suddenly he is heard screaming on the opposite side of Namek. Dende says he didn't appear before them because they didn't say where on Namek they wanted him to appear. Gohan compares the rule to a "monkey's paw", prompting Piccolo to yell "NERRRRRRRRRRRRD!" Vegeta is woken up by the energy of Piccolo showing up, and first has to pee. Then he notices it's night...on a planet with three suns. When he figures out what's going on, he curses. Before Krillin can use the last wish to get a hoagie sandwich, Vegeta appears. After a brief exchange with Gohan, he demands Dende give him his wish of immortality. Meanwhile, at Namek's lookout, Guru feels the dragon's presence, thinking, "It would be a real dick move to die right now." Mid-wish, Porunga disintegrates and the Dragon Balls turn to stone. Dende reports that Guru is dead, and Vegeta didn't get his wish. Vegeta freaks out right before Frieza appears before them. In the stinger, Kami reappears at his lookout to find Mr. Popo watering marijuana plants. But he has no intention of getting rid of it; it works wonders on his glaucoma. Cast *Takahata101 - Dende, Super Kami Guru, Porunga *Lanipator - Vegeta, Kuririn, Piccolo, Popo *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *KaiserNeko - King Kai *Hbi2k - Nail *Little Kuriboh - Freeza *Ganxingba - Tenshinhan *WeeklyTubeShow - Kami Music *Hironobu Kageyama - Cha-La Head-Cha-La Minnie the Moocher from The Blues Brothers Soundtrack References *Gohan mentioning a "monkey's paw" references the 1902 horror novel The Monkey's Paw by W.W. Jacobs. *Mr. Popo is humming "Because I Got High" by Afroman. Running Gags *The quick exchange between Gohan and Vegeta happens again after they're found making their wishes. *Piccolo yells about Gohan's nerdiness again. *Yamcha was cut off from speaking because Vegeta3986 quit the project. WeeklyTubeShow was cast to take his place as Kami, but they decided not to replace him as Yamcha for the time being. External Link *Episode 24 on Team Four Star's YouTube channel